I get what I want
by Leena-san
Summary: Mizu proposed a deal to the Kazekage he refused. Rated T for suggested sex and language. This is a short tidbit of an OC who has an obsession with Gaara. This part of the story takes place a few years after the ninja war when peace has been at an all-time peak.


It felt so right. It felt so real. As his hands enclosed around her wrists tightly, the grains of sand slowly pressed further into her ankles. She could feel the rush. Her eyes dilated and she relished the familiar sensation of her heart flooding with warmth. Yes, she liked this. She could definitely get used to whatever this orgasmic feeling was. Her breathing involuntarily started to become deeper and harder. She didn't even realize she was almost panting.

His eyes were set on her hard. His strong hands pinned her wrists to the wall of rock behind her. He felt his heart beat violently in his chest. He felt the adrenaline as well, how easy it was to go back to what was familiar and comfortable. Even with years of recovery and rehabilitation. This was the only way he knew how to deal with such foreign emotions. Gaara was no stranger to violence and hostility, this just felt right.

"What do you want from me," he growls, his sand crawling up her calves very slowly.

Mizu could feel the pressure in her flesh as the sand grated her naked skin. Despite this, she smirked. She wanted to throw her head back in the delightful feeling. **He** was looking at her. **He** was solely looking at **her**. So much attention, so rough. Her eyes almost rolled back and she held back a desperate moan.

"I told you what I want, Kazekage-sama," she knew he wouldn't kill her. He had **weakened** too much for that. Her quivering irides searching his face, his very being, for any change. She wanted to see any other warning for another outburst like this. She wanted to be the one to witness it, to provoke it in him. Oh god, she felt like she was going to melt. She made these changes in him. **She** made him react this way. This young woman craved more. She craved more just as must as she yearned for him.

Gaara sneered at her.

"I won't do that. I've already made up my mind. Find someone else," his grip tightens. He wanted her just to leave. He wanted her to disappear and never return. He had indeed felt some guilt about the past. It was just that, in the past, no benefit from hanging onto it. It just wasted space in his still-developing conscious. He wanted her gone.

Mizu felt his sand creep higher and higher. Now, it was up to her thighs. She shocked him with her sultry eyes.

Gaara didn't recognize this look. It left him confused and angry, more so than how this whole situation made him feel. He wanted to shake his head, shake this effect it was having on him.

Her tongue clicked at him a few times.

"Gaara," he felt himself react to the way her voice spoke to him. It made him shake with ferocity. Through an unknown impulse, he wanted to break her. He wanted to make her submit and just listen to him as she would have done in the past.

Mizu gasped as his sand filtered up her thigh to her hips, digging through the fabric of her clothes.

"Stop it. I don't know what you're doing, but just stop it. You used to listen to anything I said, what happened to that," he rasps out, face now perspiring. It was something he genuinely wondered. He wondered so much. Why she left in the first place, why she was so bent on having him.

Somehow, that distracted her. He could see the change in her body language instantly. He saw her body twitch.

Like that, the two switched emotions rather quickly. When Gaara saw her go into a fit of anger, he calmed himself. This was a recognizable emotion for him to process. The other thing, whatever she was doing baffled him and his body reacted in a way he couldn't control.

Her breathing became erratic, different from before, though. This was vicious, feral. She couldn't hold back her spout of anger.

"What happened?! Are you a fucking idiot!" she snarled, teeth bore.

Gaara felt collected looking into those eyes. His sand slowly lessened the pressure and his hands let up as well, not as bruising as before. 'Yeah, maybe I am a fucking idiot,' he says to himself. 'I am so confused about everything. I despise this feeling. And how easy it is for me to lose control.'

Feeling and seeing this, Mizu's head was jerking back and forth to look and make sure it wasn't her imagination. "What are you doing?" she snaps. He didn't get to control himself! He didn't get to be calm while she raved at him! She wanted to bring him right back to that level.

"I'm letting you go so you can leave. Get out before I alert the bounty community of your whereabouts," Gaara says, nonchalantly releasing her now and taking steps back. He did want to know of what happened before, but at the moment that was unimportant. His inquiries of her were all insignificant compared to the damage she was causing his village as well as exhaustion she was causing him.

It made her furious to see him calm. She wanted to wrap him up and torture him until he made faces. She wanted to see all of the expressions that no one else had seen. She wanted to see the only set of emotions that she knew no one had seen. And she wanted those selfishly to herself.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want. You can either do it. Or I'll give you a headache you can't forget," she growls.

Gaara gives her no reaction. He just stares at her. He had the upper hand and could feel it. When he was stone-cold. When he.. When he was like how he used to be. She couldn't handle it. Even if she didn't fully listen to him, he could get her to subtly submit to him. Gaara figured it out. When he acted like how he did in the past, she obeyed or somewhat obeyed. When he was his now- normal self, she wouldn't completely ignore him.

She felt her knees go weak under his powerful gaze, but she couldn't give in. She just needed him to touch her again. Just for a few minutes, get him grounded and get him to make skin to skin contact, again. Earlier she had been too distracted by his touch and the sensation of it to actually comprehend it. She had to think quickly. "I'll come back," she says, standing up straight. Now, she was calm. "I'll keep coming back and do these same things. Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Then, how about just a kiss?" she asks, it seemed innocent enough. She was advancing on him faster than he could back away, faster than his mind could register what she asked for. "That would be a compromise, wouldn't it?"

"No," his voice was meant to be firm, but it wavered and the predator caught it. She could see the nervousness in his eyes and his body language. She took advantage of the opening.

In theory, it was easy to say no to this sort of thing, but Gaara neither had the experience, nor understanding. He never had practical experience with this and it made him nervous.

Mizu saw him start to withdraw. She could corner him, hopefully.

When her hand reached out, his sand was there to cover him. It did stop her, for a moment.

"Gaara," her voice felt like he stepped into a nice warm, silky bath. It sent shivers up his spine. He wasn't in control and he knew that. He didn't understand these feelings. His whole body was on fire, he was sweating, yet the temperature wasn't anything that should cause this. He was breathing hard, but there was no smoke or any hindrance that should make him do that. His palms were getting clammy, but he couldn't figure out why. His whole body was quivering- He couldn't take it.

"I said stop!" his hands were at her throat, gripping tightly. Mizu didn't realize he could move that quickly, but nonetheless let it happen. She wanted to let him sink into her again. She felt herself relax and accept his touch. She was about to let her self-control go, but caught herself.

He seemed so desperate. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. They were searching her face for anything, any sort of information to guide him. It felt like he gave a silent plea for her to stop her torture. He didn't understand any of this and he wanted her to explain it. Mizu felt her heart slowly drop. He was scared. She could see it.

She wouldn't let the opportunity go though. Her desires were worth more than his fear or her desire to comfort him.

Gaara could feel her neck throb with life and it awakened something inside of him. The pulse of her arteries roll over his fingers in waves of breath-taking pleasure. He liked the feeling of it. He couldn't deny it, he really liked that feeling. The man didn't notice when he was squeezing more, only knew how wonderful it felt to him. How her pulse quickened, desperately trying to get passed his constricting fingers to the rest of her body.

"Gaara," she rasped out a moan. His wide eyes looked up at her face again. He didn't realize he was staring at his hands as he slowly strangle her. Gaara stepped forward, hands still clasped around her throat, somehow hoping it would intensify this feeling. He wanted to become more intimate and familiar with this feeling, that only moments ago terrified him. The influence of greed that his human body had made his grip tighten.

At this rate, within a few minutes she'd be unconscious. She couldn't let that happen. Her unseen hands, performed signs. She had a goal she needed to complete. Mizu refused to let herself black out. She could feel all the blood rush to her face. Her hands and feet began to go numb as they dangled almost uselessly by her side. This closeness with him, threatened to consume her. She wanted to give herself to him. Her toes wanted to curl on their own. They would have, if she wasn't going dead in her limbs.

Gaara didn't even realize he was holding her up off the ground.

"I don't know what you're doing to me," he growls out. She wanted to let her eyes roll back, again. The way his voice sent shocks through her body. "I don't know what it is and I don't like it."

"This is a part of **it**, Gaara." Mizu could see right through him, if he didn't like it, he wouldn't be responding in such a way. She held back her smirk, she felt too weak anyway to do it.

Mizu was winning this battle. She was dragging this hero of a man back down to his psychopathic murderous days. Digging her claws into his chest, she could cage him. She could keep him in that monstrous state. She was winning. She wanted to laugh in victory. She felt her chest swell with pride. She was gaining all of the control and it was so full of ecstasy.

Gaara was too engrossed by the feeling to notice his own strength diminishing. He could only feel the high of what he was doing. The life draining from her body. That happiness he had long forgotten.

Gaara's chakra kept her conscious. Even with the drain of his into her body, she felt herself dying. "How does it feel?" she asks, face turning pale. She started gasping, but Gaara seemed to enthralled with the satisfaction of slowly killing someone and her gasping breaths to notice she was speaking. "This is how it is Gaara," she struggles to get that out. "This is how it's gonna feel," she hisses out. Several minutes of silence between the two had Mizu's eyelids sliding shut.

Gaara was breathing erratic as she only had a little while to go. He felt it building up, how glorious was this feeling.

She watched through half-lidded eyes as he gradually began shaking. Mizu was just about to call his name, but her feet found the ground and his grip weakened significantly. She couldn't help the smirk that came to her face. His muscles had finally given out.

Gaara only noticed how weak he felt as she smirked. "It's tiring, isn't it?" she chuckles, darkly. His legs could no longer hold himself up. His hands slide from the pleasure to hang uselessly at his side. The Kazekage fell onto his side unceremoniously.

"W-what did you do!" he seemed furious, despite exhaustion. Mizu took slow, deep breaths and rolled her neck a bit. He laid on the ground, almost paralyzed.

"I simply made you defenseless," she states, smirking wider. "I would expect your ninja to be here at any moment, but I doubt you told anyone you were coming here," her smug voice made him enraged.

Gaara did not like that smile. He couldn't move that well, any time he attempted to, his sore body would remind him he couldn't. He hears her chuckle. "Wow, you're so rough," she stares down at him. Mizu walks over to his head and squats in front of him, hands on her knees as she gazed down at him. He was useless, on the ground, and angry.

Gaara could only glare fiercely at her, trying to regain his breath and his chakra. She loved that defiant look on him and enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing it will soon change. She couldn't hide the perverted smile that crept on her face. She stood up again, still keeping her eyes locked on the man on the ground before her. "I also forgot to mention. I always get what I want," she shrugs, "This is also your fault if you think about it. I did warn you, but you continued to refuse me. So in a way, all of the grief your citizens experienced is also to be blamed on you." She saw his hand shoot out to grab her ankle and his sand was harmlessly thrown at her feet. She smiled. "It's really cute how you think you're going to get out of this. I'm actually really surprised you are even able to move with how much chakra I've drained from you."

Mizu smiled wickedly.


End file.
